Final Destination
by PenInHand9
Summary: K, i wrote this for a class, but i wanna submit it here tooHarry, Ron, and Hermione have finally found Voldemort's Horcruxes and are ready to take him on. but what is Ginny doing here? HG slight RHr. rated T for EXTREME caution. first ff, bare with me!


Harry Potter sat slumped over a rickety camp table, staring at the maps before him. An old oil lamp cast a steady light due to a handy spell Hermione performed. She and Ron were in town looking for supplies and would be gone for a while. In a lethargic state, Harry had been memorizing a plan of Voldemort's current hiding place carefully noting every exit, hidden room, down to the last toilet. The time was drawing near for Harry to confront him, he could feel it. For nearly a year, Harry and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had been tracking down the Horcruxes Voldemort had created, pieces of his soul he had hidden away, keeping him immortal. Finally, they had found the last one; a locket once belonging to Voldemort's mother. Ironically, it had been inside number twelve, Grimmauld Place, the very headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The mysterious R.A.B., who had taken the locket, was none other than Regulus A. Black, brother of Sirius Black. Now the trio was camped outside of Waterford, a small town in Ireland, and was closing in on the Dark Lord.

Rain began falling softly on the canvas and a gust of wind leaked through the flap, chilling Harry and blowing the maps out of reach. Frustrated, Harry performed _another_ heating charm on the small living space and pulled back the rebellious paper. Searching around for a quill (self-inking, compliments of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes), Harry turned out his pockets, and felt familiar metal against his hand. Lifting it up, he looked at the fake Horcrux, the locket the Dumbledore had sacrificed so much to obtain.

A whirlwind of memories and emotions hit Harry at the thought of his old headmaster, but with effort he pushed it back. Now was not the time to dwell on

the past. Harry had to focus and he'd deal with everything else afterward.

Besides, he had orders. 'Dumbledore's man through and through.' Harry grinned as he thought of the Minister of Magic's accusation. Never, even in death, had Dumbledore led him astray. Harry wasn't about to stop listening to him yet.

Suddenly, the security spells picked up an intruder and went off silently in his head. Pocketing the locket once more, Harry whipped out his wand and stepped quietly to the tent flap. Ron and Hermione shouldn't be home yet, and he wasn't expecting anyone else.

Harry's blood pulsed and his nerves hummed, he peeked carefully outside. Walking cautiously into the clearing was a small cloaked figure. A hood was drawn up, a wand poked out of the right sleeve. The figure stopped in the middle of the clearing, directly in front of the tent. Harry tensed, any moment now and he'd have the perfect shot…

A quiet laughter broke the silence, a quiet, very familiar laughter, one that Harry had been longing to hear since Bill and Fleur's wedding nearly a year ago. Arms clad in emerald sleeves appeared and lifted back the hood. Ginny Weasley grinned; her red hair fell onto her shoulders.

"I know you're there Harry, don't hex me," she called. Harry kept his flooding emotions off his face as he sheepishly lifted the flap. She grinned and cleared her throat, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

Harry stared her in confusion until he realized she was coding him, asking him trivia a Death Eater wouldn't know. Taking his cue he finished, "His hair is as dark as a blackboard. You know anyone would know that one. I seem to remember it being sung in the Hogwarts hallways." Ginny blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"If we're done reliving the nightmare, may I come in?" Harry stood aside as she awkwardly passed him, the severity and tension settling on their shoulders like a wet blanket. Reclaiming his chair, Harry watched Ginny perch on the nearby cot. "Cozy," she commented dryly. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"In town getting supplies," he muttered. With a weary sigh, he ran a hand through his already hopeless hair. "Ginny, what're you doing here?" She stiffened, eyes flashing slightly.

"I'm here to help." In those four words, Harry was thrust into an argument he wasn't prepared for. The whole reason he had kept her away, from the battle and his heart, was to protect her. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt and he was willing to do anything to prevent it. 'No' was halfway out of his mouth when she cut him off.

"Look, I've been a good little girl and finished the school year. I've written essays and played quidditch while you and my whole family were fighting for your lives. And you know what Potter? I've had a lot of time to think between then and now, and I've realized something. This is my bloody war too! I have every right to protect and fight for my family! Every right to keep you from landing on your arse! And every right to tear Voldemort to pieces for everything he's done! So don't even think about sending me home."

Harry was speechless throughout her entire rant, staring as the famous Weasley temper bubbled over. She panted and her was face red as if she was about to explode. She would have looked cute if she wasn't about to hit him.

"Ginny, I can't be protecting you," he said, carefully picking out each word, trying to put voice to his feelings. She crossed the room, gently set her hands on his shoulders, and shook him slightly.

"I can take care of myself, Harry. I'm a big girl, who should have been with you from the beginning." Harry studied the dirt floor with the utmost interest. A cool hand lifted his head. No, he couldn't look at her. If he looked in her eyes, all resolve would be shattered. Finally they met. Warm brown met sharp green. Harry warred with himself. She needed this. He needed her. There was no easy way.

Desperately, Harry brought his reasons to mind again. There had to be some… he was almost certain he had some valid, non-heroic arguments…

"What about the underage restrictions?" he pleaded, "You can't do magic till your seventeenth birthday." Ginny shook her head victoriously.

"If you had been living anywhere other than a tent this year you would know that they were lifted three months ago." Oh. Damn. Ginny twined her hand in Harry's. "I can do this. You have to let me do this." Letting out the breath he had been holding in a long whoosh, Harry nodded.

"Just promise me one thing," Harry asked. "If we live through this, please keep your brothers from killing me." Ginny let out a disbelieving laugh and threw her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, praying, to anyone who happened to be listening, that they did in fact live through it.

Harry spent the next hour filling Ginny on the events of the past year, first and foremost the trio's plan to infiltrate Voldemort's hideout. She listened carefully to everything, committing everything she could to memory. Finally exhausted of that topic, they began discussing everything and anything, thrilled in their ability to reminisce in the simplicity of life.

"Bill and Fleur moved to a house near the Burrow, Mum was positively thrilled. Fleur's expecting her baby in a couple of weeks-- I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny gushed. "They haven't checked whether it'll be a girl or boy, they want it to be a 'surprise'. Kind of annoying really, but I 'spose it's their kid." She bounced slightly on the hard cot and blew the bangs out of her face. Harry chuckled at her impatience. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. "Well, enough about home. Did my dear brother wise up yet?" Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione, he had discovered (much to his amusement and disgust) harbored feelings more than friendship for each other. In fact they were both head over heels. However, in their sixth year, they had point blank refused to admit it and stubbornly broke the other's heart more than once. Finally, after months of pure chaos, things died down. As times grew serious they matured years and told of their affections. Harry shuddered at the moments he had walked in on and knew he'd never be the same again.

"Well let's just say it's more love than hate. Bit annoying, really." Ginny applauded and fell backwards. Just then Harry's wand flashed red and brown. Ginny looked with amusement.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say 'speak of the devil'?" Harry nodded.

"It's one of the million charms Hermione had come up with. It flashes red when Ron's coming and brown for Hermione," he explained. Ginny gave a nod of approval. Just then, a very large sack of supplies floated into the tent easily setting down in the corner. Ron and Hermione spilled in after it, cheeks red from the wind and dripping wet.

"Sorry we're late Ha—." Ron stopped short and his eyes widened as they rested on Ginny. Hermione looked worried, but underneath, happiness to see her friend could be seen. Ginny smiled and flew to Ron, hugging his gangly frame. Numbly he hugged her back. "Ginny, what- how- why-." he sputtered, gazing in bewilderment at the red head that only reached his shoulders at best. Ginny let go and gave Hermione a quick hug, saying hello before the next battle began. Stepping back she now had her jaw set in determination.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm here to help," she told them, just as she had told Harry earlier. This time Ron got an answer out.

"No. Bloody. Way," he said slowly. Hermione half heartedly mentioned not to swear before tiredly taking Ginny's former spot on the cot. Ginny let out a breath in frustration and shook her head.

"Look, I've already gone through this with Harry, I'm not about to repeat it. Harry agrees with me and you have no right to keep me away." She finished shortly before crossing the tent and rummaging through the sack.

Ron gaped in shock a second before rounding on Harry. "Your letting her do this! I thought you cared about her!" Harry stood very still, Ginny looked up in interest, and Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve trying to get him to shut up. She knew how hard this was for Harry.

Finally, silent and with is teeth gritted, Harry looked him square in the eye. "I do, Ron," he said in a low voice. "And she has made me realize that it wasn't my right to choose for her. Or yours." Ron was losing ground fast. Giving one last pleading look to his sister, which was met only with a stubborn glare, he caved.

"Just- just take care of yourself," he muttered, his voice cracking. Ginny laughed, walked over, and gave him another crushing hug.

"Me?" she laughed, "Just look out for yourself, Weasley!" and with a last grin at Harry, Ginny grabbed Hermione and together they unpacked the supplies gossiping and giggling like the school girls they were just last year.

Harry, who was watching them as he gathered up the maps on the desk, felt Ron step up beside him, gazing at the girls as well. "Take care of her, Harry. Whenever this stupid war is over. Take care of her."

Four figures ran swiftly through the woods, shadows in the starless night. Coming upon a crumbling ruin of a castle they paused and gathered quickly behind an old oak. One removed his hood, revealing messy black hair.

"Okay guys," he panted, "you know the plan. Now, be aware and be _quiet_."

"_Constant vigilance!" _the smallest one whispered, causing the group to chuckle silently. With a nod, Harry replaced his hood, and led his friends to the secret entrance he had found the day before. He felt the adrenaline running through him with each breath. This was it. No more waiting. One way or another, a prophecy would be fulfilled.

Pulling out his invisibility cloak he gave it to Ginny while performing a Dissillusionment Charm on himself, Ron, and Hermione, so that they would blend in with their surroundings. Once he was sure he couldn't see any of them, he continued along the hall, feeling very much alone. Reaching out his hand and snagging the edge of the invisibility cloak, stopping Ginny. Snagging her hand, he placed a medium-sized bag in it. Before letting her go he raised the invisibility cloak to look at her one last time.

On her face was that hard, blazing look she had given him so long ago. That look that told him everything he needed to know but had been too scared to ask. She would follow him, she believed in him, and she would be waiting for him at the end no matter the outcome. No words were said because none were needed. After what seemed like hours but really moments, he lowered the cloak back over her. Time to go. They continued on their hands only grudgingly falling apart.

They crept to lit doorway at the end of the hall, opening up to a wide room with a high ceiling. The furnishings were sparse, most notable was a tall winged armchair facing away from the old fireplace. In it sat the most reviled creature the world ever gave birth to, the Dark Lord Voldemort himself. About a dozen figures stood in a half circle around him. All wore black robes and masks hiding their faces. Harry let out a low barely heard whistle. With a slight breeze on his face, he knew Ginny was off. His skin crawled with anxiety, but he forced himself to relax.

"Potter!" Harry felt his heart stop for a moment, his blood went cold. Voldemort had stood. "I cannot wait much longer. Why have you not FOUND HIM YET!" Harry let out the breath he did not know he had been holding. His heart resumed beating and he heard two similar sighs next to him. "Far too many times has he slipped through my fingers. It is time to kill him, and all his little friends. All resistance must be de—Are you laughing at me!" Voldemort stopped mid rant and turned on Wormtail, the rat-like man on his left. He was cowering next to Voldemort, but at the same time had been desperately trying to stifle the fit of giggles that seemed overcome him. Harry grinned happily. Oh Ginny, you're evil, he thought.

Soon Voldemort couldn't worry about Wormtail because one by one, his other followers were succumbing to various other Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products. Laughing powder seemed by far the kindest of them. One Death Eater clutched at his stomach and in seconds his bladder turned on him. Another fell to the ground, no doubt experiencing the sensation of his entire body falling asleep, a rather nasty experience. Another sat on the ground, sucking his thumb. With a laugh, Harry began naming off each product in his head and an extreme admiration for the Weasley twin's overcame him. Voldemort began shrieking and sending curses at the 'uncooperative' ones.

"Lucius! What is going on!" he asked of the Death Eater in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Ginny had planted him with a powder form of a Puking Pastille. Up came his elaborate dinner… all over the Dark Lord. Screaming his rage, Voldemort whirled around and then became very still.

In a whispered hiss that still traveled clearly to Harry, he said, "Potter." He lunged with his wand, "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Harry watched with horror as a shimmer appeared not ten feet from Voldemort. The silver cloak whipped toward him revealing not Harry but a startled Ginny holding an empty bag. Voldemort seemed taken a back a minute, then plastered a sick smile on his face. "Well, Miss Weasley. _This_ is a surprise." Six Death Eaters stood behind him, the only ones not suffering some symptom.

Two steady hands held his shoulders. Hermione whispered in his ear. "On three Harry. One…"

"Two…" Ron grunted.

"Three!" Harry yelled and fired a stunning curse into the Death Eaters closing in on Ginny. Rocketing into the fight, Harry took down another as the masked men realized the distraction. At their diverted attention, Ginny fired a bat-bogey hex at the nearest victim. Voldemort yelled orders and the Death Eaters began forming a loose ring around him. Harry dodged as a cursed soured over his left shoulder. With a growl, he focused on his fighting. A large man with a scar and a missing eye ran at him, firing off curses of all colors. Harry dodged left, tripped him, and stunned him.

"Idiot," he muttered. He felt eyes on him and looked up. Through the gap in the fighters, Voldemort was watching him, a steady, pensive look. It unnerved Harry to no end. However, he was soon distracted by another Death Eater stepping front of him. The mask dropped to the ground and Harry felt rage fill him. Severus Snape, the very man who had killed Dumbledore stood before him, a sneer on his face.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled. Snape easily blocked it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter. You can't use my own curse against me!" He drew back his wand and so did Harry. However, at that moment, Snape froze, and fell over. Flying bogeys began circling his face and Harry watched in fascination. Ginny stood just behind him with a scowl on her face. Harry grinned, then saw Voldemort reaching for her. With a slash of his wand, Harry fired a silent curse at him, burning away his hand as Ginny's eyes widened. By now all the Death Eaters down. Ginny ran and stood next to Harry holding his left hand. Harry kept his wand fixed on Voldemort as Hermione and Ron, who was limping slightly, came and stood behind Harry, a hand on each shoulder. Voldemort's eyes narrow and opened his mouth, but Harry threw another curse at him, causing him to recoil. Suddenly, Harry felt a rush of warmth run up his arm, then flood in through his shoulders. He glanced at them and them at him. The warmth spread through him, making him feel he could do anything.

At that moment, Harry understood everything. …_Power the Dark Lord knows not…_ It was love. Harry had love. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was so simple, the very thing he'd tried to push away… Then, like a Phoenix's Song in his ear, he heard Dumbledore's voice whisper a spell.

_"Diligo vigoratus totus!_" Harry cried. The warmth flew through is arm and into his wand. A white light erupted from it, straight into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort screamed and writhed in complete agony. Memories flashed in and out of his mind, each holding nothing but sadness, anger, and fear. Heat scorched him inside, melting his icy heart. He could not love. The years of killing and hatred had caused that, and now, it would kill him. Something then startled him. Voldemort was tired. Bone weary.

Harry watched in amazement as the light flashed then dimmed abruptly, leaving a black haired boy of sixteen in front of him. The grip on his hand tightened.

"Tom…" he heard Ginny whisper. The boy was pale, swaying, but had a true smile on his face. He turned to Harry.

"Thank you… Harry Potter." A swirl of wind and fire engulfed him, and he slowly turned to ash. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. The silence rang loudly in their ears and the four of them suddenly found themselves to tired to stand. Falling to the ground in a heap, they looked at each other, all wondering the same thing.

"Is it over?" Ron finally asked. Harry watched the ash drift away slowly, the phoenix song still in his ear.

"Yea, Ron. It's over." Harry felt something rise in him. He patiently waited as it came up, finally opening his mouth to it. His laughter startled the others, loud and strong and youthful. Soon, Ron began laughing to, his relieved guffaws making Ginny and even Hermione giggle. Their laughter echoed off the high ceiling and out into the world. People everywhere heard them, puzzling at their happiness, till they succumbed to it themselves, till everyone, even the darkest heart, was happy.

Harry looked at these people that lay here with him; Ron, his best friend, clinging to Hermione, the sister Harry had never had, her face giddy and the lines that had formed from worry gone. Harry looked to his right at Ginny, her laughing face and shining brown eyes showing a depth of love that would have scared him earlier. He looked into those eyes and saw the future, a happy one with Ginny and his family. Harry through his head back and laughed, telling all who listened that he was alive… and in love.

_Yes, Harry. It is over. Now laugh, and love._ Dumbledore turned from the sight, gently cradling a tiny phoenix chick. And all over the world, new life was born.

_Diligo vigoratus totus. Love heals all._

The End.


End file.
